A weeks stay with Mycroft Holmes
by BookwormSH96
Summary: Sherlock and John have to work on a case in America, meaning Sapphire Sherlock's Adopted daughter has to stay with Mycroft. The pair hate each other, so at the Holmes Mansion, all hell is going to break loose. Sequal to Sherlock's Girl and prequal to The New Generation, falls in the middle
1. Arriving

Chapter 1:

Sapphire sat in the black shiny jaguar refusing to get out.

"Come on Sapphire, get out the car." Sherlock said, he was starting to get annoyed with her now.

"No! I am not getting out this car! I am staying right where I am." Sapphire yelled from inside the car.

"Sapphire, get out of this car now! Stop acting like a three year old and get out now. John and I will miss our flight." Sherlock said peering inside the car. Sapphire sat and shook her head before turning her back on him. "Right, that's it. You asked for this young lady." Sherlock reached into the car and grabbed Sapphire's feet. He started pulling her out the car. Sapphire realised what he was doing and grabbed hold of the other car door.

"Sapphire let go! You are 15 and you are acting like a three year old." Sherlock said. Sapphire still refused to let go of the door. "John go to round the other side and make her let go of the door." Sherlock instructed.

John followed Sherlock's orders, making Sapphire let go of the car door. Sherlock pulled Sapphire out of the car, shutting and locking the door so she couldn't get back inside.

"Why do I have to stay here? Why can't I go with you two to America? It could be like a holiday." Sapphire moaned.

Sherlock looked at her. "Because Mrs Hudson is on holiday and I don't trust you to stay at the flat on your own. You can't come with us because; 1-we are working on a case, 2- you don't have a passport and Mycroft wouldn't get me one for you said it was bad for any country that had me and you in at the same time. Apparently Britain can only just cope."

"Yes, get all that but why do I have to stay with him?" Sapphire said.

Sherlock sighed, "Because despite how much you and I hate him, he is my brother and besides I know you will be safe here."

"I don't care if he is your brother! He hates me and I hate him. Oh yes of course I'll be safe here, look at all the security we went through just to get in! Four checkpoints! If I didn't know better I would have thought the Queen lived here." Sapphire declared.

Sherlock laughed and went and hugged Sapphire. "Well Mycroft does go over the top with his security. But it is a good thing that he is over the top with security; it means I know you are going to be safe while John and I are going to work on this case." Sherlock let go of Sapphire and back towards the car. "Please Sapphire take care of yourself and try not to kill Mycroft while I am away. No matter how much I hate him, Mummy wouldn't be pleased if she found out I let you kill Mycroft." Sherlock shut the door of the car and rolled down the window.

Sapphire stuck her hand in the window. John looked at her from the other side of the car, "It will be okay Saff, and we shouldn't be gone more than a week. Just stay out of Mycroft's way and you should be fine." John smiled.

Sapphire tried to force a smile, but was trying to hold back tears. She knew this stay would be torture and it hasn't even started yet.

Sherlock gently push Sapphire's hand out of the window. He patted it once, and then he nodded to the driver to pull off. Sherlock and John looked out the back window to see Sapphire standing at the end of Mycroft's long drive way.

Sapphire stood there waving, as the car drove off into the distance.

Sapphire stood outside the gates to Mycroft's house. She stood wondering where Mycroft was. He knew she was coming today. If he didn't turn up soon, Sapphire decided she would somehow make her way back to Baker Street. Even though Sherlock had taken her key, she would get into the flat.

She waited for a few minutes. She grabbed her suitcase and turned to leave. At that moment a car came from inside the gates. The gates opened, the car pulled out the gates and pulled up beside Sapphire.

A man in a sharp suit got out the driver's door and opened the back passenger's door for Sapphire. "Miss Doyle."

Sapphire got into the car and the door was shut behind her. She turned to her left and saw Mycroft in the seat next to her, twiddling with his umbrella. "Hello Sapphire." Mycroft mumbled refusing to look at her.

"Hello Umbrella Boy." Sapphire snarled.

The driver had put Sapphire's suitcase in the back of the car, and started the car back up. Turning it around and started to drive back up to the house. "Too lazy to walk 100ft and come get me, I thought you told Sherlock that your diet was working." Sapphire said sarcastically.

"It is working thank you very much. But I was running behind schedule, plus I thought the car would be good because of your bag. Anyway concerning your _nickname_ for me. While you are staying with me I would like you to refrain from using it."

Sapphire slumped in her seat. "Well personally I don't wish to call you by name. And besides I don't particularly want to be here..." Sapphire snarled.

"Well the feeling is mutual. I personally don't want a child running wild in my house." Mycroft said.

Sapphire turned and scowled at Mycroft, "Just because I lived on the streets for a while does not mean I am feral. So don't assume anything."

The car pulled to a halt as they reached the house. Mycroft's side door opened, he climbed out and walked towards the front door. Sapphire followed, she got out the car and saw the house for the first time. Well if you could call it a house. This place looked more like castle. What confused Sapphire is that Mycroft lived on his own in this huge building, with its many windows and acres of land.

The driver retrieved Sapphire's bag from the boot of car and carried into the house, disappearing up the stairs and down one of the many corridors.

Mycroft looked at Sapphire, "Well are you coming in, or just going to stand there all night." Mycroft said looking back at Sapphire.

Sapphire just glared at him but then followed him inside. Mycroft lead the way through the house, Sapphire followed taking the way in to her room. On the way Mycroft went through the _ground_ rules.

"Right the ground rules, you must obey these at all times. Rule 1- You are not allowed near my office or to disturb me if I have a client. 2- Don't disturb me full stop, I don't want to know about your petty problems..." Sapphire blocked Mycroft's droning out, just dawdled behind him. "Rule 10- Don't harass my staff, leave them be. Oh yes, Mummy is visiting tomorrow, you are to make yourself presentable, and you are to behave yourself, be polite. Wear a dress if possible; Mummy is a very traditionalist, so girls must be in dresses or skirts. She will be here at eleven, so make sure you are ready by then. "

Mycroft stopped and opened a door, "This is your room, for the duration of your stay." Sapphire passed Mycroft and entered the room, her bags placed on the floor. "I know your don't want to be here as much as I don't want you here, but please show some manners." Mycroft said looking at Sapphire.

Sapphire rolled her eyes, "I show manners to those who deserve them. At the moment, you don't deserve my manners, so whatever. Laterz." Sapphire said slamming the door shut, and locking it before Mycroft could protest against her.

Sapphire found her pyjamas, changed into them and then climbed into the giant four poster bed. She pulled out her phone and text Sherlock.

'_Hope you enjoy America... Just hurry up and get home, your brother is annoying me already. I want to go home. Oh get to meet your mother tomorrow... Does she know you have an adopted daughter? - S x'_

Sapphire laid thinking about how hellish this say was going to be, and Sherlock and John weren't there to keep her sane. Her phone beeped on the bedside table.

'_It will be okay just stay out of Mycroft's way and you will be fine. Erm no she doesn't know, but Mycroft has probably told her. Wear a dress or skirt. Will try and be quick, can't make promises.-SH"_

Sapphire sighed and put her phone back on the table. Tomorrow was going to be fun. Not.

**A.N This is the story of what happen when Sapphire stayed with Mycroft, (obviously) the one Lydia Moriarty hinted about in 'The New Generation'. I will try and update regually, have school work to do (YES OVER THE SUMMER -.-) and also writing another story at the same time but will try! Please read and leave a review.**


	2. Mummy Holmes

Sapphire woke up in a rather good mood, until she remembered where she was. She was in the Holmes mansion, and she got to meet Sherlock's mother. She didn't know anything about his Mother, he never talked about her.

What made things worse is that his Mother didn't know anything about her either.

Sapphire rolled over, grabbing her mobile off the bed side table. She checked the time.

10:30am

"Oh, great Mycroft is going to kill me." Sapphire jumped out of bed and ran over to her bags.

_Sherlock said wear a dress or skirt._ Sapphire thought, rummaging through her bags. Okay, Mycroft had also said it but she wasn't going to listen to him. Sapphire rummaged through her bags and found something she didn't recognise. It was a deep blue summer dress, with a note an attached.

_Mummy will probably visit at some point, thought you would like this. It is not too girly. –SH P.S try not to kill Mycroft while you're there._

Sapphire stood up and placed the dress in front of her, and looked in the mirror. She loved it. She quickly got changed. She stood wearing the dress, bare footed. _One problem Sherlock, no shoes_. Sapphire sniggered in her head.

She pulled out her pair of black converse and slipped those onto her feet. Somewhere in the house a bell sounded.

Sapphire left her room, leaving her phone on her bed. She made her were way to the hallway of the house. Remembering the route Mycroft had led her the night before.

She was coming down the stairs, as Mycroft was greeting his mother. "Oh Crofty, who is this?" The woman said, removing herself from an embrace with Mycroft. Sapphire held in a snigger at the name 'Crofty'

"Oh, yes. Mummy meet Sapphire Doyle-Holmes, Sherlock's adopted daughter." Mycroft said, a smile forming on his face.

Sapphire had reached the bottom of the stairs. "It is a pleasure to meet you Mrs Holmes, sorry Ms Holmes." Sapphire said noticing the male wedding ring on a chain around her neck. Sapphire gave her hand towards her.

The woman took it, "Please call me Amelia, or I should really say Nanny" Amelia said smiling. "But to stop confusion you may as well call me Mummy. So tell me, you are Sherly's adopted daughter? How long have you been living with him? We shall talk in the lounge, Crofty could we please have some tea."

Amelia took Sapphire's arm and led her to the living room, "So go on dear tell me all about yourself. Seeing as Sherly didn't think I need to be told that he adopted you."

They sat on the sofa, "One quick question Amelia, why do you call Sherlock, Sherly?"

"Well I did believe he was going to be a girl, so as his nickname he is Sherly and Mycroft is Crofty. Sherly started that, when he was very little. Believe it or not they did actually get along at one point." Amelia said chuckling. "Anyway enough about, that pair, tell us about yourself."

Sapphire told Amelia the basics about her back ground. Mycroft came in carrying a tray of tea and cakes. They sat drinking tea, and picking at a cake.

"So I have been living with Sherlock and John for about 6 months now. And he is rather protective over me. At some points treats me like a baby." Sapphire said.

"Oh, well Sherly has always protected anyone extremely close to him. But why are you here with Crofty?" Amelia said sipping her tea.

"Well, I am here with _Crofty_ because Sherlock's on a case in America with John. So I get to stay with _Crofty_." Sapphire sneered.

"Oh, well that is nice; it means you two can have some time to bond." Amelia smiled, clueless that Sapphire and Mycroft sat there giving each other evil glares. "Well I am glad I got to finally meet you. You are a very clever and very pretty girl."

Sapphire blushed slightly, "Thank you..." Sapphire was cut off, as Mycroft's phone started ringing.

Mycroft fetched it from his jacket pocket, sighing at the caller ID. "What do you want? Mummy is here, so this is rather rude of you."

Amelia gestured beside Sapphire for Mycroft to hand the phone over. "Mummy wants to talk to you." Sherlock said something down the phone, Mycroft's smile widened as he handed over the phone.

"Sherly! Why have you not been in contact dear?" Amelia said.

"_Mummy_, _how lovely to speak to you, how are you?" _Sherlock said down the phone.

"I am fine. But 1st you haven't answered my question and why didn't you inform me that I have an adopted granddaughter?" Amelia said, winking at Sapphire.

"_Erm well Mummy I was going to tell you but have been awfully busy." _Sherlock said, sounding rather nervous down the end of the phone.

"You are so busy that you have adopted Sapphire and also have time to phone Mycroft." Amelia said. Sapphire sat next to her trying not to burst into fits of laughter.

"_Well, I was phoning Mycroft to find out why Sapphire wasn't answering her phone. I was worried about her." _Sherlock said, his voice getting lower sounding more ashamed by the second.

"Okay, I will hand you over to Sapphire. When you get back I want to see you and I also want to meet this Doctor friend of yours." Amelia said.

"_Okay Mummy_." Sherlock said.

"Love you Sherly." Amelia said, smiling and winked at Sapphire.

"_Love you too Mummy_." Sherlock mumbled.

"Sorry didn't hear you." Amelia said. Sapphire giggled. Mycroft sat, sniggering into his tea cup.

"_I said 'Love you too Mummy'_" Sherlock said louder.

"Okay, darling bye-bye, I'll hand you over to Sapphire now." Amelia said making kissing noises down the phone. Sapphire burst into a small fit of laughter into a pillow. She quickly recomposed herself as Amelia handed her the phone.

"Hello Sherly." Sapphire giggled down the phone.

_"Don't you start... Why aren't you answering your phone_?" Sherlock said down the phone.

"Because Sherly, I left my phone in my room. And I have been having a lovely chat with your Mummy. She is really nice; I wished you had introduced us before." Sapphire said.

"_Well you know how busy I have been..."_ Sherlock started.

"Yes I know how busy _you_ have been. I have been bored out of my skull for months. Your Mum and I could have had some time to get to know each other. But what is done is done. Anyway thanks for the dress, I love it. You forgot about shoes, so I am wearing black converse with it." Sapphire chuckled.

Sherlock sighed, "_Sorry, shoes aren't important. Not really my problem, shoes and things."_

"Well is there anything else you wanted?" Sapphire asked.

"_No just next time make sure you have your phone on you at all times_." Sherlock said quickly.

"Okay, speak to you soon Sherly." Sapphire said, trying not to laugh.

"_Yes, say hi to _Crofty_ for me_." Sherlock chuckled sarcastically down the phone, before hanging up. Sapphire and Amelia looked at each other and burst into fits of laughter.

"Crofty, Sherly says hi." Sapphire managed between fits of laughter.

Mycroft sighed and started playing with his umbrella, ignoring his mother and Sapphire.

Amelia and Sapphire talked for hours, Amelia didn't leave until gone 8pm that evening, and Mycroft was starting to get fed up of the pair. Amelia left promising to talk to Sapphire soon, and telling her to take care.

As soon as she left, Mycroft told Sapphire to go to her room, saying he had important work to do. Sapphire went willingly. She found her phone on her bed where she left it that morning.

**24 MISSED CALLS: SHERLOCK**

Sapphire shook her head and chuckled. _Sherlock... _

Sapphire had had a great day with Amelia, looking at her she wondered how Sherlock and Mycroft were the way they were. Amelia was so full of love and happiness. Whereas her sons tried to shut themselves off from all emotion.

Sapphire went to sleep that night wondering, "_What went wrong?"_

**A.N Hi guys thanks for the comments. Thank you for telling me what you think. Please read and review... :D **


	3. Breaking Out

Sapphire woke the neat morning in a rather good mood. Meeting Mummy Holmes the day before had been nice. But her visit had come too early in Sapphire's stay. Now she was stuck with misery guts for however long Sherlock was on his case for.

She put off going down stairs for as long as possible. It was gone 11o'clock by the time she decided she better leave her bedroom, before she threw herself out the window.

Just as she went to reach for the door hand, someone knocked at the door. Sapphire grabbed the handle and pulled the door open to find Mycroft standing in the door way. Sapphire groaned.

"Good morning Sapphire. How _delightful_ to see you." Mycroft said leaning on his umbrella.

"What do you want _Crofty_?" Sapphire growled.

"Oh nothing really." Mycroft said glancing at the tip of his umbrella. "I just want you to stay outside in the grounds for the next few hours. I have a very important client coming and I don't need you running around under our feet."

"Why should I?" Sapphire spat.

"Because, Sapphire, if you don't I can make your stay here a living hell." Mycroft grinned.

"Well that doesn't work. Every second I stay here _is_ a living hell. So I would try again..." Sapphire smiled, she pushed the door wanting it to slam in Mycroft's face. Just before it shut, Mycroft put his umbrella in the gap, stopping it from fully shutting. Through the gap Mycroft looked at Sapphire.

"Oh no my dear, there are several levels into hell, and you are barely skimming the surface." Mycroft grinned, "So I would reconsider. See you later." Mycroft removed his umbrella, and the door slowly closed, leaving Sapphire truly considering what Mycroft had said.

* * *

Half an hour later Sapphire made her way outside. As she went through the front doors, she heard low male voices in the living room.

She considered going to go disobey Mycroft's orders. But then she remembered his threat and decided that wasn't her best option. She wanted to annoy him though for evening making that threat.

As she passed through the front door, she tried to think of some kind of horrid revenge. But her mind remained blank. She had completely zoned out as she tried to plot her revenge. Soon she snapped out of her trance as she walked into one of Mycroft's shinning black cars.

"Careful young lady, you need to watch where you are going." Smiled an old man, who stood waxing the car. Sapphire stood rubbing her shin; she noted the open driver's door and the shiny keys dangling from the ignition. And then it clicked. _Oh this is going to be sweet_. Sapphire thought.

"Oh I am glad I ran into you, well I didn't really run into you personally." Sapphire said sweetly, nodding towards the car. "Mycroft asked me to come and find you; he wants you for some reason."

The man froze for a second, "Oh okay. I better go then." He said placing his rag on the bonnet of the car, before walking into the house.

Once he had gone from sight, Sapphire pulled the rag off the top of the car and then jumped in shutting the driver's door behind her. Turning the key in the ignition, she put the car into first gear. Sherlock hadn't been idle these past few months. As part of his self defence lessons for her, he had taught her to drive. And John had taught her how to shoot a gun.

She pulled away from the house, and down the long driveway towards the gates. As the gates came into view she panicked wondering how she would get through them luckily they opened as she got 10ft of the gate.

_Oh home sweet home. I am leaving this place and I will not be returning._ Sapphire smiled as she drove away heading Home, heading to Baker Street.

* * *

Mycroft sat in his meeting with his client, A very old friend from University, when one of his people barged through the doors. "Sorry to disturb you Sir but she is on the move. And one of the cars has gone."

Mycroft put down the cup of tea he had been holding, smiling apologetically. "I am so sorry. I will only be a moment." Mycroft said rising from his chair. He walked out of the room. Shutting the door behind him he looked at the man, "What do you mean she is on the move! And how did you let her take one of the cars!" Mycroft growled keeping his voice low.

"I mean she has left the grounds and is travelling in the car. We think we know where she is heading." The man mumbled.

"Where?" Mycroft demanded.

"She is heading home Sir." The man said looking at the floor.

Mycroft mumbled to himself. "Get Anthea on the phone now." Mycroft ordered.

_Sherlock is going to kill me if anything happens to her. _Mycroft panicked as he stood hoping that she would be safe.

* * *

Sapphire parked the car a few streets from Baker Street, and walked the rest of the way. She got to the door, she grabbed the door handle, and the door just fell open in her hand. Sapphire paused.

Someone was in the flat or Mrs Hudson had returned early from her holiday and forgot to open the door. She walked up the stairs slowly listening out for Mrs Hudson's humming, but all she heard was a slight tapping noise.

She reached the top of the stairs, and pushed open the door to see a woman dressed in black. "What are you doing here?" Sapphire growled, staring at the woman.

"Ahh Miss Doyle, I am umm Anthea. Mr Holmes sent me here." She smiled. Sapphire rolled her eyes, she should have known Mycroft was behind the woman standing in the living room.

In Anthea's hand her phone buzzed. "Ahh that will be Mr Holmes now." She put the phone to her ear and answered the phone. "Hello... yes Sir she is here... She has just arrived... Yes sir I will pass her over now." Anthea put the phone towards Sapphire.

Sapphire grabbed the phone, "How did you know?" Sapphire growled down the phone.

Mycroft sighed, "_Do you think I am a complete idiot. Thank you but I have a larger IQ than Sherlock. It was obvious that you would try and make a run for it, so I took the liberty of placing a tracking device in your shoes. And don't try and remove them when you get back you will ruin your shoes." _

Sapphire growled down the phone, "How dare you! You have invaded my privacy!"

"_It was for your protection..."_ Mycroft started.

"I don't care I didn't need your protection. I am not coming back. You can send my stuff back to the flat." Sapphire said still furious at Mycroft.

"_Oh no... You are coming back whether you like it or not..._" Mycroft said.

"Oh yes _definitely_... Of course I am not coming back and you can't make me. You sent your little run around lady, Anthea, and she can't make me..." Sapphire sneered.

_"Oh Sapphire, Sapphire, Sapphire... Anthea may not be able to but the men that are with here can..."_ Mycroft said.

"What men she is here on her own..." Sapphire started, and then she saw the two tall men walk around the corner as if on cue. She swore under her breathe.

_"And from your last muttered comment I assume they have just arrived." _Mycroft chuckled.

Sapphire dropped the phone and made a move for the door. But the two men blocked her exit. "Move out my way!" Sapphire yelled as she tried to barge her way past.

Anthea had picked up the phone and put it on loud speaker. "_Sapphire don't even bother, those men are there to make sure you make it make to the house. You can either come on your own, or they will drag you kicking and screaming._" Mycroft said through the phone.

"You can do that! I will tell Sherlock!" Sapphire complained.

"_Aha complain to Sherlock all you want, he gave me authority to do anything to confirm your safety. So your choice, come quietly or kicking and screaming_." Mycroft said calmly through the speaker phone.

"Fine." Sapphire growled. She looked at the two men, "Take me back to hell."

"_Good girl. See you in a few hours then_." Mycroft said.

"Don't talk to me." Sapphire yelled, as she was lead through the flat.

Mycroft chuckled through the phone, before hanging up.

Sapphire was lead out the flat and lead to the car. She sat in silence for the whole journey. And they arrived at the house she stormed straight up to her room, ignoring Mycroft's shouts. She went into her room locking the door behind her.

Mycroft had come up to her room and tried to talk to her; she just ignored his questions and threw pillows at the door. He eventually left. Not long after Mycroft left, Sapphire's phoning started ringing:

**SHERLOCK**

Sapphire ignored it, she let the phone ring out, but it immediately started ringing again. Sapphire grabbed her phone and turned it off; she didn't want to speak to him right now. She got into her pyjamas and went straight to bed.

**A.N: A compliant Sapphire is never a good sign. Next time Sapphire will be getting her revenge... :) Oh quick question: Primeminister or The Queen? :) Thank you for all your lovely comments! Please read and review! :D**


	4. Two can play that game

**Hi sorry for the long gap for this chapter but my mother refused to let me onhte laptop until I had handwritten this chapter first... (6 doublesided pages...O.o) So sorry about how long this one is... Hopefully worth it.. Just a quick explaination. What is in bold (in the story) is Mycroft (where ever he may be ;) ) and the normal is Sapphire and when Mycroft comes back... It should all make sense.**

On the fourth day of being stuck with Mycroft, Sapphire woke early. She had wanted to remain asleep curled up in her bed for as long as humanely possible, but some stupid truck woke her up. Her room was hot and stuffy; she couldn't think straight, she walked over to the window and opened it letting the fresh air into the room.

Sapphire stood at the window letting the fresh air wake her up. The rumbling of the truck was distracting her. She stood recalling what had happened the day before.

She remembered what happened at the flat and about how Mycroft had deceived her and placed tracking devices in her shoes. She recalled how she swore to take revenge on him. She went over to her bedside table and picked up her phone. She switched it on wondering how badly Sherlock would have reacted. Mycroft was bound to have told him; otherwise he wouldn't have started phoning her last night, desperate to get through.

The phone came to life;

**30 MISSED CALLS SHERLOCK**

**5 NEW MESSAGES SHERLOCK **

She ignored the calls and went straight to the texts she sighed as she read through the texts:

_Sapphire why aren't you answering your phone?-SH _

_Sapphire, I know you are mad but please answer the phone.-SH _

_Sapphire, please answer the phone. I know your mad with Mycroft, but please answer the phone.-SH. _

_Sapphire, okay you're not just mad at Mycroft, you are mad at me too, for allowing him to do anything necessary to protect you.-SH _

_Sapphire, I am sorry. Please forgive me. I just wanted you to be safe. I didn't know Mycroft would go to such lengths. Will hopefully be home in the next few days. Please phone me.-SH _

Sapphire felt guilty for ignoring Sherlock's calls but she was still angry at him. But she was even angrier at Mycroft, who had invaded her privacy and deceived her. She walked back to the window, considering her options for today; she could either hide in her room hiding from Mycroft like a coward or she could take revenge.

But the question was how? How do you take revenge on someone like the proud Mycroft Holmes...?

Staring out the window it clicked. Beat him at his own game. She walked over to her wardrobe and grabbed her converse. She walked to the window and looked down; the driver was getting back into his van. _Perfect timing_. Sapphire thought as she dropped her converse out the window. They fell 10ft until they landed on the van roof, just as the van pulled off. She watched as the van as it drove down the long drive and out the gates, heading towards the motorway.

Sapphire smiled and tiptoed over to her bed; she grabbed her phone and then slid under the bed. _Give it 10 minutes before all hell breaks out_. Sapphire thought as she hid. She made sure her phone was on silent so it didn't give her away.

**5 minutes later in Mycroft's office... **

**Mycroft sat at his desk, he had his phone book out on the table as he typed in a phone number in. He was just about to type in the last number, when there was a knock at the door.**

**"Come in..."Mycroft said, pausing, his hand hovering over the last digit. The door open and there stood the head of his security team. **

**"What is it?" Mycroft demanded, wanting to get on with his phone call. **

**"She has done it again. Miss Doyle has gone." The man muttered. **

**Mycroft slammed the phone down. "How could you let her get to the cars ****_again_****? You're all idiots! Right well you better get after her then, send Anetha back to Baker Street to stop her ****_yet_**** again." Mycroft sighed, rather annoyed that his highly trained security team couldn't make sure a 15 year old girl stayed within the grounds.**

**"Ummm... Sir, she didn't take one of the cars... And we don't think she is heading back to Baker Street she is heading in the wrong direction." The man said, looking at Mycroft. **

**"Well if she is walking then..." Mycroft started, rather annoyed at the fact that his time was being wasted. **

**"She isn't walking Sir, unless she can walk or run at over 30m.p.h..." The man muttered. **

**Mycroft had been leaning his head in his hands, but when the man said his head snapped up. "If she hasn't taken any of the cars then how is she travelling so fast? Oh no... She must have somehow got into the delivery van this morning. Right get the cars ready we are going to go get her." Mycroft said rising from his chair. **

**The man nodded and left. Mycroft sighed as he grabbed his umbrella, "Sherlock owes me." He pocketed his mobile as he walked out of his office.**

Sapphire's room...

Sat under her 4 poster bed Sapphire tried not to laugh as she heard Mycroft's men rush around. the sound of several cars pulling up, Mycroft was suddenly outside barking orders.

"Move it! The longer this takes the larger lead she has. Oh and if one hair on her head is harmed, you are all fired!" Mycroft yelled.

Minutes later they were in the cars and speeding down the driveway. Sapphire left it a few movements before she crawled out from under the bed. She burst into laughter as she skipped out of her room and down the hallway.

**In Mycroft's car... **

**Mycroft sat in the car. The chauffeur was going over 60 miles a hour to try and catch up with Sapphire. She was probably doing this out of spite, he had gone a little far with her protection, but in some ways it was a good thing he had. **

**He twiddled his umbrella staring at his phone. He was probably going to have to let Sherlock know, scrap that he has to let Sherlock know she had done it again. **

**But Mycroft knew Sherlock was going to hate him even more than he already did, after this. Mycroft picked up his phone and dialled his brother's mobile. Holding the mobile to his ear, it rang twice before Sherlock picked up. **

**"****_Mycroft_****_what is it now? You know I am on a case. I don't need you and your phone calls every 5 minutes!_****" Sherlock complained. **

**"Well you see Sherlock it's about Sapphire..."Mycroft said, still unsure how he was actually going to explain what was going on. **

**"****_What? What has happened? Is she going to be okay?_****" Sherlock said, with a slight hint of fear in his voice. **

**"As far as I am aware she is okay. She has umm... How do I put this... gone again. She snuck onto a delivery truck this morning. We are on our way to go get her now. We are following the tracking chip, I had implanted in her shoes. I thought you should know being her legal ****_guardian_**** and all..."**

**Down the phone Sherlock snapped, "****_Mycroft you are supposed to make sure she doesn't go off her own. No that is twice now she has slipped out under your nose! Don't start all this 'But you're her legal guardian' nonsense, If you had given me a passport for her, Sapphire wouldn't be staying at yours!_****" **

**Down the phone Sherlock's voice got quieter as the phone was taken away from him, Mycroft could still hear Sherlock yelling in the background. "****_John give me the phone back now! I want to tell my brother exactly what I think of him! John give it here..."_**

**"Shut up Sherlock! Sorry Mycroft, he is a little sensitive about knowing the whereabouts of Sapphire ever since the Moriarty incident. Just keep us updated will you?" John asked.**

**"Of course John. Look after him for me." Mycroft said. **

**"You know I will. Just find Sapphire." John said, before hanging up. **

**Mycroft sat hoping they got to Sapphire in time. **

Mycroft's house: Sapphire...

Sapphire had fun the last few hours. She loved the freedom, not being under the watchful eye of Mycroft and his security team.

She hasn't gone mad; she just sat reading in peace. She had found of one the security team radios and sat listening to what they were doing.

She sat laughing so much as they told each other how far they were from the van. Eventually the first car had caught up with the van. They were giving a running commentary as they forced the van to pull over.

Sapphire bit her lip to stop herself from laughing so she could hear the radio.

**Mycroft's car:**

**"****_Sir_****_we have pulled over the van. Do you want us to start the search for Miss Doyle or wait for your arrival_****?" A voice asked through the radio. **

**"Start immediately. We will be there in about 5 minutes. Find her and make sure she goes ****_nowhere._**** Is that clear?"**

**"****_Crystal clear Sir_****." The voice answered. **

Mycroft's house: Sapphire...

"_Look everywhere. Move everything she is in there somewhere." _A voice called through the radio_. _

Sapphire was rolling on the floor laughing. She composed herself for a moment and sat up. She grabbed the radio; she pressed the talk button, and put on her deepest voice. "Try the roof."

Voices flooded through the radio agreeing that someone should check the roof. A few seconds later all hell broke loose through the radio. "_Mr Holmes, Sir, she isn't here her converse were on the roof of the van. We don't know where she is_."

"_What do you mean she isn't there?_" Mycroft yelled through the radio.

Sapphire pressed the button again. "Oh shut up Mycroft!"

"_Sapphire? What? Where are you?"_ Mycroft demanded.

"I am at your house. I woke up and you had _all _gone..." Sapphire sneered.

"_What? Sapphire why did you do this?" _Mycroft yelled.

"Place a tracking chip in my shoes, annoy me, invade my personal space and make me look like an idiot... Well two can play that game Mycroft as you have just learned."

**Mycroft's car...**

**"****_Mr Holmes, Sir, she isn't here her converse were on the roof of the van. We don't know where she is_****."**

**Those words hit Mycroft like being punched in the chest. Sherlock was going to have his head on a silver platter. "What do you mean she isn't there?" Mycroft yelled.**

**Suddenly a far too recognisable voice came through the radio****_. "Oh shut up Mycroft!"_**

**_Sapphire! _****Mycroft thought, he gave a slight sigh of relief. **

**"Sapphire? What? Where are you?"**

**_"I am at your house. I woke up and you had _****all ****_gone..."_**

**"What?" Mycroft realised what she had done. "Sapphire why did you do this?" Mycroft yelled, rather annoyed that she had done this, wasting his and his security teams time. **

**_"Place a tracking chip in my shoes, annoy me, invade my personal space and make me look like an idiot... Well two can play that game Mycroft as you have just learned."_**

**"Sapphire this is not a game..." Mycroft started.**

**_"Oh but it is Mycroft. You started this game. And I will be the one to finish it! See you when get back..."_**** And with that Sapphire cut off. **

**Mycroft looked at his driver, "Turn around and get back to the house A.S.A.P." Mycroft demanded. **

**"Yes Sir." The driver said making a U-turn and speeding back to the house. **

1 hour later; Mycroft's house.

Mycroft reached the house. He got out the car and let the driver take it back to the garages. He stormed into the house. "Sapphire? Sapphire where are you?" he called in to the house, his voice echoing through the vast open corridors.

Mycroft's reply was silence. Sapphire was ignoring him; in a house of this size he needed some idea of her whereabouts.

In his office the phone rang. It was the only phone in the house other than his mobile. The phone only rung twice before the ringing stopped.

_She is in the office and answering the phone. This is not good._ Mycroft concluded. He clasped his umbrella tightly before making his way to his office as quickly as possible, without running.

_Second corridor on the left, and a right, and then the 3rd door_. Mycroft retrace the familiar route to his office. Opening the door, he saw Sapphire sitting at his desk, feet up on the table and phone in her hand.

"Yes Your Majesty, thank you for returning my phone call. Do you mind if I call you Lizzie? ... No, oh, okay."

Mycroft stood at the door in disbelief for a few seconds before running over to the desk, snatching the phone from Sapphire. "Hey give that back I was in middle of a phone call." Sapphire yelled.

Mycroft ignored her and pointed to the door. He covered the speaker with his hand before yelling at Sapphire. "Sapphire get out! Go to your room! It is late and I will deal with you in the morning." He uncovered the speaker again, "Your Majesty, I am so sorry... No that was my _niece_ she crept into my office while I went out for a few minutes... Please accept my sincere apologies... I promise it will not happen again... Thank you Your Majesty... Good bye Your Majesty." Mycroft put the phone down and sank into his chair exhausted and feeling extremely embarrassed.

Upstairs in her room, Sapphire sat on the phone to Sherlock;

"I am sorry for ignoring you last night, umbrella boy really annoyed me." Sapphire said apologetically.

"_Sapphire it is okay. But I wish you hadn't run off again today_." Sherlock said.

"I didn't. Mycroft must be too embarrassed to admit to you what really happened." Sapphire said chuckling.

"_What? What do you mean Sapphire?"_ Sherlock asked confused.

"I threw my converse out the window and the happened to land on a van a they happened to have a tracking chip in them. Mycroft and his lot all went off thinking I had escaped from Mycroft's personal prison, a.k.a his house. Then I sat and listened as they chased the poor van and discover I wasn't in the van, rather entertaining to listen to one their radio... and made a few phone calls, including the Queen. She returned my call just as Mycroft got back... Let's just say he isn't too happy..." Sapphire smirked, grinning to herself.

Down the phone Sherlock chuckled, "_Well done Sapphire, very well done! Wish I could have seen his face! But you do realise he is now going to make your stay hell..." _Sherlock warned.

"I know, I know. But all I have to say is it was defiantly worth it. How long are you guys going to be away?" Sapphire asked.

Sherlock sighed, "_Umm I am not too sure, I haven't been able to do as much as I wanted to because I was worried about you. And John has been watching me like a hawk so I didn't phone Mycroft earlier and tell him what I think of him..." _

In the background John spoke up, _"It was for your own safety Sherlock!"_ John teased.

"Hiya John!" Sapphire called down the phone.

"_Hi Saff!"_ John called back.

"Keep an eye on him will you?" Sapphire asked.

_"I am still here you know?"_ Sherlock butted in.

"Oh be quiet you." Sapphire teased, her voice became serious again. "John?"

"_Yes of course Saff. You take care of yourself and maybe try and keep out of trouble now."_ John said with concern in his voice.

"I will try... Can't promise anything. Right I better go. See you soon. Miss you both!" Sapphire said.

_"See you soon Sapphire."_ Sherlock said before hanging up. Even though he didn't say it, Sherlock's voice gave it away.

He missed her too.

**A.N Aww sorry that last bit makes me smile every time I read it (Gosh I sound vain)... Thank you for you support with this story... It is going rather well.. Especially writing this story and another at the same time.. (So far havent got the two mixed up yet!)** **A special thanks to amirizar2003 and MyPreciousBookses... they have been great supporting me with alot of my stories and they always leave such nice comments :3 Right until next time please read and review... :D Oh and if you don't like my stories then don't read them... Thanks XD **


	5. Talking it over

**A.N Right this chapter is slightly different to the rest. For once Sapphire and Mycroft arent at each others throats, they try and sort out their differences... Enjoy.**

The next day Sapphire woke up from a deep sleep. She looked at her phone clock and saw that it was nearly midday; the day before had been eventful and had left her exhausted. She got out of bed and padded towards her bedroom door. As she got closer to the door she found a note on the floor; Mycroft must have slid the note under the door earlier that morning:

_Sapphire,_

_Once you have woken up, please come to my office. I think it is time we talked. _

_-Mycroft._

Sapphire looked at the note, which lay in her hand, with slight confusion. Surely after what she had done yesterday, Mycroft wouldn't want to see her at all today, let alone talk to her. As she walked downstairs to Mycroft's office, she feared what punishments Mycroft had in store.

When she reached his office Sapphire knocked the door, hoping to get into Mycroft's good books.

Mycroft's office come from inside the office, "Come in Sapphire."

Sapphire opened the door expecting to find Mycroft stern faced, sitting behind the desk. Instead she found him in one of two chairs in front of the fire. He was sat rather content in the chair, drinking a cup of tea. Beside him stood a tea cart holding a teapot, and a tray full of cakes and pastries.

"Sapphire, do take a seat." Mycroft said calmly, gesturing to the seat opposite him. "Tea? Coffee? Pastry or Baked good?" He said turning towards the tea cart.

"Erm tea please and a blueberry muffin please..." Sapphire said rather worried about how nice Mycroft was acting, despite what she had done yesterday.

Mycroft handed her a cup of tea and large blueberry muffin and a plate.

"So how do you feel this morning? Sleep well?" Mycroft asked, still keeping his placid front.

"Right okay. Who are you and what have you done with Mycroft Holmes?" Sapphire asked rather frightened.

"Sapphire what are you talking about?" Mycroft said chuckling slightly.

Sapphire rose from her seat. "You are not Mycroft Holmes! Unless I have entered a parallel universe, where Mycroft Holmes hasn't resented me since we met! You have never said anything remotely normal to me ever! You were furious at me yesterday! Now your acting like nothing has happened! Drop the act Mycroft! Just yell at me! Get it out your system! It would be a lot less creepy!" Sapphire yelled, pacing around the office, hers arms producing large gestures.

Mycroft broke his composure, "Sapphire, just sit down, now!" Mycroft said raising his voice slightly.

Sapphire smiled, "That's a lot better Mycroft." She said as she lowered herself into the chair.

"I was trying to be civil with you about this..." Mycroft started.

"Well it doesn't suit you Mycroft." Sapphire murmured sarcastically.

"Why must you act this way Sapphire? From what I know you are usually a nice girl." Mycroft said, taking another sip form his tea.

"Because _Mycroft_ I tried to be nice and civil the first time we met. But no. You acted like I have done everything wrong and you then treated me like an idiot. So don't start telling me off for acting the way I do towards you. You should be the one explaining _your_ actions." Sapphire said rather annoyed that he blamed all this on her.

Mycroft sat in silence for a few minutes. "I am sorry Sapphire; I regret what I did that day. It was stupid, and above all, it was wrong." Mycroft said, his head lowered slightly from shame.

"May I ask why did you act the way you did?" Sapphire asked.

Mycroft paused for a moment, his tea cup in his hand stayed halfway up to his mouth. He eventually recomposed himself and placed his cup on his knee.

"I have my reasons..." Mycroft said blankly, he was scared of having to explain himself to Sapphire.

Sapphire just looked at him, "Explain..."

Mycroft's hand reached out for his umbrella, he just touched the handle with the tip of his finger, before sighing. "I assume Sherlock hasn't told you about our childhood?"

Sapphire shook her head. "Well I won't go in to too much detail. Let's just say our childhood wasn't a particularly nice one. I was the favourite of our father, and he was very _expressive_ about his feelings towards Sherlock. Obviously Sherlock turned against me, resented me for father's choices and blamed me for his actions. Hence how he acts towards me now."

Sapphire sat taking it all in... Her tea going cold in her cup as it sat on her lap. "But Mycroft what does this have to do with..."

"Sapphire just let me finish..." Mycroft said, raising his voice slightly, before composing himself again.

"Anyway where was I? Yes so the last 25 years or so Sherlock has constantly lived in spite of me; blamed me for his bad behaviour, and everything else that has happened in his life that is wrong. What happened with Jim Moriarty, I regret with all my heart. I am sure Sherlock enlightened you of that; that I was the person who gave Moriarty all those details of our childhood which led to his _suicide_."

Sapphire nodded, Sherlock had told her when she asked why Sherlock had faked his own death.

"I thought that much." Mycroft said rather sarcastically. "Obviously over the years I have protected him, looked out for him with all my heart and soul. Like any older brother should. Then you came along. Sherlock showed you so much love and attention. What do you expect? I was jealous. Within a few hours Sherlock was showing you more love and attention than he has ever shown me. You had done nothing to deserve it really, you just existed and that was all it took. I had looked after him, protected him to the best of my abilities, and was given nothing in return, not even respect."

"So obviously when I first met you I felt so much jealously. It wasn't like you were anything particularly special. You just stood there, an ordinary 15 year old girl. And in you Sherlock saw the world. So I just turned on you. In some ways I hoped it would push you away from Sherlock, but instead it just turned you against me. Now we here we are... Me still feeling the jealous over how Sherlock treats you compared to me. And you, acting out, showing me the same amount of respect I showed you..." Mycroft said, his voice broke off.

The pair sat in silence for a few minutes. Sapphire sat taking it all in; her tea had gone cold in her hand, her blueberry muffin still uneaten on its plate. Mycroft sat sit head low, ashamed of his past, but glad to have let someone know. Happy that he had explained to someone the reason he had acted the way he did.

"So you did it out of jealousy?" Sapphire said after a few minutes.

Mycroft nodded his head, still not quite sure what he should say. "You were jealous towards me? I can't believe that. Well I can, but still the proud Mycroft, jealous of me. To be truthful I was slightly jealous of you and Sherlock. Even though you don't get along it was obvious to see that the two of you deep down cared for each other. And I haven't seen or felt that in over a year now, ever since my parents died. And to see that again made me jealous. But I wanted to be part of that, at first to get along with the pair of you. But you treated me the way you did, so I turned to Sherlock fully; I looked for his appraisal, which is rather hard to achieve."

Mycroft's head lifted up, "Sherlock cares for me? He doesn't, he hasn't cared for me in 25 years..."

Sapphire shook her head, "He does care, although he may not show it he does, deep down inside. You just can't see it. His has built a tough exterior, but sometimes he lets it down at some points, just slightly and you can see he cares."

Mycroft sat and pondered a thought he was impossible, that Sherlock did care for him, that he was loved by his brother. Sapphire had shown him a new light and of that he was forever grateful. Mycroft sat and talked with Sapphire, about their feelings towards each other, their actions.

Hours went by; the pair seemed to be making amends with each other. At times they just sat in silence mulling over what they had just said. Throughout the day, they had been brought more tea, which they barely touched, too indulged with their conversation to drink it. But soon the conversation would start up again. Eventually the conversation came to a full close; they sat in silence looking at each other.

Sapphire looked to the clock on the mantle of the fireplace; it was gone nine at night. "I better go to up to my room; I should check my phone to see if Sherlock has tried to contact me. And if he has, I better call him." Sapphire said as she rose from her chair. "Good night Mycroft." She mumbled as she turned to leave. She felt slightly better, knowing they had sorted their differences.

"Sapphire, wait one moment." Mycroft called. Sapphire paused turning to look at Mycroft again.

"I am glad we managed to talk about our differences and I hope it will help the pair of us. But although we have discussed this situation, I must consider you safety, I will not let it be compromised, or let you fool my security team again. So from tomorrow you shall be under 24 hour surveillance." Mycroft said, calmly and blankly no emotion in his voice.

Sapphire's expression turned dark, she went to protest. "Sapphire, no ifs, no buts. It is for your own safety and this will continue until Sherlock's return. So I will see you tomorrow. Goodnight."

Sapphire stormed out the room, now truly dreading the rest of her stay.

**A.N:**

**Right, I would just like to say that, I understand that this story isn't everyone's cup of tea, I understand that you have your own opinions and accept that. I continue writing this for the people who are following it, I dont want to just leave it as it is unfair on them. And I apolgise, I know my grammar is bad... Thank you for your comments.**


	6. Ten shadows

Sapphire sat in her room it was the seventh day of her stay with Mycroft. Day six of her stay was just pure torture for her. Mycroft was joking about the 24 hour a day surveillance, she had a horrible wake up.

* * *

_A sound in her room made Sapphire stir in her sleep._

_Crash._

_What the? Sapphire thought, as she woke from her sleep. She opened her to eyes the sunlight, momentary blinded._

_Her eyes adjusted to the light and in front of her stood a rather young lad, early twenties, at the end of her bed, scrambling to pick up the lamp he just knocked over. "What are you doing in my room?!" Sapphire roared, she looked around the rest of the room and saw several other guys standing to attention in her room._

_"Mr Holmes' orders, Miss Doyle." The young lad said._

_"Well I don't care! Get out my room! I need my privacy! Get out!" Sapphire yelled throwing pillows at the men._

_The men ducked and swatted away the decorative pillows that flew in their direction. Putting their hands up in defeat, and began to back away towards the door. Sapphire jumped out of bed, grabbing her dressing gown and putting it on over her pyjamas. She walked towards the door, picking up pillows from the floor and throwing them again. They ran out the door, quicker than a flash. Sapphire ran behind them, and slammed the door behind them. She pulled a chest of drawers in front of the door. She got dressed quickly, before pulling the drawers away. _

_She walked opened the door and screamed into the house, "MYCROFT HOLMES!"_

* * *

That was only the start of it. Mycroft had come up the stairs, chuckling to himself as he saw the team he assigned to Sapphire standing outside the door, looking rather embarrassed. Sapphire was furious, Mycroft just stood his ground. The pair argued for half an hour before Mycroft walked off, saying he had work to do. And as he left he warned Sapphire that the team were going to continue to carry out their orders.

For the rest of the day, the team followed Sapphire around like a shadow. Slowly they got on Sapphire's nerves, and she soon go to the end of her tether. So by midday Sapphire had locked herself in her room. And sat reading for the rest of the day. The team had made a shift rota between them and sat and watched the door.

The seventh day was just the same. Sapphire went out into the grounds for an hour to get some fresh air and the team carried on following her. Not slipping from their orders. Once again by midday Sapphire had locked herself in her room again. One o'clock came, two, three, four, five o'clock, the hours dragged past.

Seven o'clock came, and Sapphire's mobile began to ring. The first few rings of her phone, Sapphire was oblivious to. She was lost into the world of her book. but eventually the sound of her ringtone registered in her brain. Within seconds she was up and running across the room to grab her phone.

**SHERLOCK**

Sapphire sighed with relief as she read the caller ID. "Sherlock?"

"_Hello, Sapphire_." Sherlock's voiced filled the end of the line.

"Gosh I am so glad to hear from you!" Sapphire blurted out into the phone.

"_I am guessing Mycroft has dished out a rather big punishment for running off and making him look like a idiot?_" Sherlock asked.

"Yes your brother has gone and assigned me a 24 hour surveillance team. So for the last two days and until you get back I have 6 extra shadows." Sapphire complained.

"_Ahh... I did warn you Sapphire... But don't worry me and John have just got onto a flight to come home. Case is solved. Finished. So we will hopefully be there to pick you up at about ten tomorrow morning_." Sherlock said, rather cheerily down the phone.

Sapphire stopped for a moment taking the information in. Then she stared to celebrate with a small dance around her room. "Yay! Oh thank goodness! If you had been in America much longer, I would have probably become a fugitive!" Sapphire cheered.

Sherlock chuckled at Sapphire's reaction. "_Calm down. And turn the volume down otherwise I will go deaf. So could you go and tell Mycroft that we are coming back please and we shall see him tomorrow_." Sherlock asked.

"With pleasure! I can't wait to get out of this hell hole." Sapphire chuckled.

"_Right okay thank you. So see you tomorrow then. Okay By- Wait John wants a word_." Sherlock said, before John's voice filled the end of the line.

"_Hi Saff, just a quick word. I have heard some of the things you have done over the past week. And they are wrong. So I dont want behaviour like this when we get back to the flat. But anyway like I promised Sherlock is okay and I managed to get hold of a few presents for you while we were running around._" John said, rather sternly but eventually his voice lightened up.

Sherlock butted in the conversation, "_John, she is **my** adopted daughter, I should be telling her how to behave and all that type of things_."

John sighed, "_But you laughed at when she told you what she done, even though you know it is wrong_."

"_But it was funny John!_" Sherlock protested.

"Okay... okay you two sort this argument out after I have gone. But anyway John, thank you. And I promise I won't misbehave again. I promise. And I am glad you looked after him. Right I need to go and tell Mycroft that I am going home! So i will see you tomorrow! Bye! Tell Sherly bye from me!" Sapphire called down the phone.

"_Sherly... Wait what?_" John managed before Sapphire cut him off.

Sapphire decided that Sherlock could explain who 'Sherly' was, as she twirled her phone in her hand. Sapphire walked back across her room and opened the door. The two men sat outside, their heads snapped up. "Miss Doyle. Where are you going?" One asked.

"I am going to talk to Mycroft. You don't need to follow me; I am not going anywhere when Sherlock is coming home." Sapphire said.

The men looked at each other and wondering what they should do. Eventually after a few minutes, they nodded at Sapphire and let her go. As she went down the stairs they radioed the other members of the team, so they were alert, just encase.

Sapphire walked downstairs and at first went to Mycroft's office. Knocking on the door before she entered, she waited outside a door, no answer came from inside, so she opened the door slightly, and poked her head around the door and found the office empty.

She walked away from the office closing the door to the office behind her. She walked towards the dinning to see if Mycroft was mulling over some important file at the giant oak table. As she walked past the lounge she noticed a shadowy figure slouched in a chair by the fire. Sapphire walked towards Mycroft, "Mycroft, I need to speak with you."

When Mycroft didn't respond, Sapphire was slightly confused. She walked closer and stopped in front of Mycroft's chair.

In the chair Mycroft was slouched, hugging his umbrella, every few seconds a small snore escaped from his mouth. Sapphire laughed, but quickly covered her mouth, as Mycroft stirred pushing his umbrella against his face, squashing his face slightly. Sapphire froze, standing still and completely silent.

Mycroft didn't wake just snorted once, and snuggled in closer into his umbrella. Sapphire couldn't resist and pulled out her phone and took a photo of the sleeping Mycroft, before putting her phone away. Then she cleared her throat and Mycroft woke with a start. Sitting up quickly, straightening his suit, and placing his umbrella by the side of his chair. "Sapphire... Umm, may I help you? Where are the team?" Mycroft asked looking behind Sapphire for members of his security team.

"I left them upstairs. I am not going to go anywhere! Not when Sherlock is coming to pick me up tomorrow! So thought you should know!" Sapphire chipped.

"What? How do you know this?" Mycroft asked pulling out his phone looking for a message, or missed call from Sherlock.

"He phoned me about 5 minutes ago. So now you know are I am going to go and pack! So byeeee!" Sapphire said, before skipping off.

Mycroft stood up after a few minutes, grabbed his umbrella before going upstairs to bed. Mycroft was glad that Sapphire was leaving but somewhere deep down was already to hate how quiet the house would become again.

**A.N:**

**Yeah well nearly finished this. One more chapter to go. And like I said at the end of the last chapter I finish this for those who follow it. So those who follow this thank you! I really appreiate it and have nearly come to the end. And lets just say, it is not to late for one more little trick. ;)**


	7. Going Home

**A.N: Right Final chapter... So let the end begin! :D**

It was 7:30 am and Sapphire was all packed and ready to go. Even though Sherlock and John wouldn't arrive at Mycroft's to pick her up for another 3 hours.

The Holmes manison was silent, no one else seemed to be awake inside the house. Sapphire counted the minutes and seconds until she could go home, and leave this awful place behind.

With nothing else to do, nothing left to pack Sapphire closed her eyes and laid down on her bed. Zoning out in the silence she thought of the past week. To begin with she thought of all the bad things that had happened; being made to look like a fool, her privacy envaded, her freedom cut short. But thinking about it Sapphire realised that at Sherlock's it wasn't much different. Sherlock kept her under a watchful eye, making sure that she was safe. That he knew exactly where she was and what she was doing, but Sherlock had a reason. Mycroft didn't. Sherlock had seen her at the hands of Mortiarty, near her death bed, besides Sherlock was her legal guardian.

Mycroft didn't have that reason, to him she was just a random girl Sherlock had found on the street and taken under his wing.

Then Sapphire thought back to what Mycroft had said;

_"Over the years I have protected him, looked out for him with all my heart and soul. Like any older brother should. Then you came along. Sherlock showed you so much love and attention."_

Mycroft had looked out for Sherlock for all those years, ready to do anything thing for him. So when Sherlock found someone who he wanted to protect, and saw the world in them, Mycroft would feel jealous, but deep down would want to protect Sapphire, knowing that if she was harmed Sherlock would break down. Then in Mycroft's eyes he would have failed Sherlock, after all these years.

Sapphire stayed laying on her bed for nearly two hours. She came back to her senses, when her phone beeped on her bed side table.

**1 NEW MESSAGE: SHERLOCK**

_Leaving the airport now, be back at Mycroft's in about three quaters of an hour.- SH_

Sapphire found herself sighing with relief, her own thoughts were beginning to drive her crazy. Sitting up slowly, Sapphire got up and grabbed her bag and began to haul it down the corridors and down the stairs. When she reached the bottom she dropped her bag.

She stood for a moment, and heard voices in the lounge. Sapphire walked towards them and found Mycroft sitting in his chair talking to Amelia who sat opposite. Their comversation was quiet and Sapphrie couldn't make out what they were saying.

Mycroft looked up and saw Sapphire, he cleared his throat and looked towards Amelia. Amelia stopped talking and turned around, spotting Sapphire standing in the door way.

"Sapphire, darling! How are you?" Amelia said, rising from her chair, then walking towards Sapphire with open arms.

"I am fine thank you Amelia. What about you?" Sapphire replied, as they hugged.

"Well I am splendid! Crofty tells me Sherly will be her in a little while! So I thought I would come! I gave me a chance to say goodbye to you. Plus it would give me a chance to see Sherly and meet his Doctor friend." Amelia exclaimed, excited to be able to see her baby boy for the first time in years.

"Yes he should be here by 10:15. He is one his way here from the airport now." Sapphire smiled, looking forward to see Sherlock's face when he found out Amelia was there. And from Mycroft's face, he was looking forward to it as well.

Amelia, Sapphire and Mycroft sat down and conversed quietly for twenty minutes. Suddenly footsteps echoed in the hallway. Two sets of footsteps, only a fraction of second apart. Sapphire jumped up just as Sherlock walked round thd corner, and was closely followed by John. "Sherlock!" Sapphire squealled as she ran to Sherlock. Sapphirr reached Sherlock and wrapped her arms round him. "Sherlock, I have missed you so much. So glad you're back!" Sapphire said as she let Sherlock go from the hug. Sapphie went and gave John and hug and quietly spoke to him for a few seconds.

Sherlock looked across the room and saw Amelia standing with a huge smile on here face. "Sherly, mu darling! Come over here and give your Mother a hug!" She said, opening her arms and gesturing for Shelock to go over to her.

"Hello Mummy." Sherlock said as he embraced his mother.  
John looked to Sapphire, as he watched his friend and flatmate fully embrace someone. The closest Sherlock ever got to a embrace was a five second hug with Mrs Hudson. Sapphire just smiled and carried on watching a mother and her son.

"Sherly it has been so long. Thankfully Crofty tells me what you have been up to. But he did keep the news about Sapphire very hush hush. Anyway..." Amelia said pulling from Sherlock's hug and looked towards John, "You must be Sherly's Doctor friend."

John straighted his posture, walked over to Amelia holding out his hand. "Umm yes I am John Watson."

Amelia discarded John's hand and pulled him into a quick hug. Then she pulled out of the hug and looked at John."I am Amelia Sherly's Mother. But you can call me Mummy, everyone does. No formal rubbish. So Sherly has been hiding you away. You have probably heard nothing about me, probably didn't even know if his mother was still alive."Amelia said.

John wasn't quite sure what to say, but then Amelia smiled and chuckled. "Ah John don't worry, I am kidding."  
John smiled. Sherlock sighed, "Mummy, we would love to stay and chat but John and I are exhausted from our fligh-" Sherlock started.

"Sherlock that is rather rude!" John interrupted. But Amelia shook her head and smiled at John. "Don't worry, I understand. But maybe I could come round tomorrow for a chat?" she asked.

John smiled and nodded at Amelia "Of course! That is fine."

Sherlock sighed, but when John looked at him, Sherlock nodded in agreement. Then Sherlock looked towards Sapphire, "So are you ready to go?"

Sapphire nodded towards the hallway. "Yeah. All my stuff is packed into my bag."

"Right, okay then so we are ready to go?" Sherlock asked.

Sapphire looked between the four people standing in the lounge. Amelia interjected before they left, "Sapphire, pass me your phone, I am going to add my number, so you can contact me if you need me."

Sapphire pulled out her phone and looked towards Amelia. Amelia just smiled, "I maybe old, but I am not that old, I can work an iPhone." She chuckled. Amelia took the phone typed in her number. Just before she gave back Sapphire her phone, a slight smile formed on Amelia's face.

Sapphire seemed to be the only one that noticed, but decided not to comment. Placing her phone back into her pocket, Sapphire looked towards Sherlock. "Ready." She said. Sherlock gave his mother a quick embrace before turning towards the corridor, grabbing Sapphire's bag and heading out to the car.

John sighed and shook his head, "Sorry about that." John said looking at Amelia. He bid Amelia a goodbye, and thanked Mycroft on Sherlock's behalf for looking after Sapphire, before heading towards the door, and stopping in the door to wait for Sapphire. Sapphire gave Amelia a hug, and as they held the hug, Amelia whispered into Sapphire's ear. "Love the picture of Mycroft. Send it to me and to a couple of his friends." Saphire chuckled slightly. Amelia let go and said she would see her tomorrow.

Sapphire passed Mycroft just nodded her head slightly, in a goodbye, not sure what she should have said to him. Sapphire joined John, then they walked out to the car, where Sherlock sat already playing with his phone.

Sapphire and John climbed into the car, which began to drive them home. As they left the drive, Sapphire pulled out her phone and sent a text.

Half an hour later, Sherlock's phone bleeped.

**1 NEW MESSAGE**

_Ask your adopted daughter, where did she get that photo of me and tell her this is not a game. Also asked her how many people she sent it to.- MH_

Sherlock smiled. "How many people did you actually send that photo to?" Sherlock asked, having received the photo of Mycroft sleeping hugging his umbrella 20 minutes early. Sherlock had sent it on to as many people as he could.

"Well everyone in my phonebook. And people I have sent it to have sent it on. Besides he can't blame me, your mother told me to do it." Sapphire smiled.

**1 NEW MESSAGE**

_Seriously Sherlock how many people? It will make me a laughing stock. -MH_

Sherlock and Sapphire just sat laughing. Sapphire had won, she had had the last laugh.


End file.
